Genos Ia'danian
Genos Ia'danian is the son of Jedi Seneca Ia'danian and an unknown clone war pilot. The only two survivors of a crash landing on a remote planet, the two formed a tumultuous relationship which resulted in Seneca's pregnancy. Eventually, Genos' father died on the planet and Seneca contracted a disease before she was able to find rescue. She fled to her home planet Kuat, gave birth to Genos and placed him in an orphanage before dying. Adopted and raised by a wealthy Kuati couple, he was re-named Myn Donos, he eventually enrolled in the Imperial Academy and showed such promise he was assigned as a test pilot. His connection to the force was strengthening and he discovered he was wanted by none other than Darth Vader. He stole an experimental TIE model and escaped before he could be recruited. Joining up with Blaine Hansom, Holla Ettyk and Barrett Wallace, he specifically wanted revenge against the Empire, feelings that only grew in time. Although never officially joining the Rebel Alliance, he participated in the battles of Endor, Bakura, and the liberation of Kashyyyk. He received some basic Jedi training from Luke Skywalker, furthered it with Dask Ra'tava, and then underwent a partial ancestral recall on Asilay, which resulted in memories and skills of his ancestors empowering him. Recently, he's been working out of a derelict Star Destroyer hunting down high proflle Imperials alongside another force-wielder going by the name of Boudico. However, it has been revealed that the two of them were working for the Empire of the Hand, with Genos hunting down rogue Imperials who posed a threat to the stability of the Imperial Remnant and Boudico hunting down key New Republic figures. This partnership has recently come to an end. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, blaster: blaster pistol 6D, dodge 4D, dodge: energy weapons 5D, lightsaber 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Intimidation 4D, law enforcement: Imperial Protocol, planetary systems 4D, scholar: Jedi lore, tactics 4D, tactics: starfighter 6D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 5D, repulsorlift operation 5D, starship gunnery: laser cannons 9D, sensors 5D, starfighter piloting 5D, starfighter piloting: X-wing 6D, starfighter piloting: TIE interceptor 9D PERCEPTION 2D Search 4D STRENGTH 3D Brawling: military hand-to-hand combat 5D, stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 4D Starfighter repair 5D, starfighter repair: TIE interceptor 6D Move: 10 Force Skills: * SENSE 5D+2 * CONTROL 5D+2 * ALTER 4D Force Powers Control Powers Enhance Attribute * Control Difficulty: Moderate. * Effect: Increase any single base attribute by the amount below. Concentration * Control Difficulty: Easy if relaxed and at peace; Difficult if filled with aggression, fear or negative emotions; Very Difficult if Jedi is acting on those emotions. * Effect: +4D to any skill for one round action. Control Pain * Control Difficulty: Very easy for wounded or stunned, Easy for incapacitated characters, Difficult for mortally wounded. * Effect: Character does not suffer damage penalties. Resist Stun * Control Difficulty: Moderate. * Time to Use: One minute. * Effect: Prepare to resist damage, unconscious = stunned. Reduce Injury * Control Difficulty: Moderate for incapacitated; Difficult for mortally wounded; Very Difficult for dead characters. * Effect: Reduce the amount of injury suffered, reducing to wounded. Super Leap * Control Difficulty: Very Easy, modified by distance leapt. * Effect: The Jedi can leap much higher than normally physically possible by giving himself a telekinetic "springboard" when leaping. The difficulty for using this power is Very Easy, with one level added to the difficulty for each 5 meters of distance beyond the first five. In other words, a leap of 10 meters has an Easy difficulty; 15 m, Moderate; 20 m, Difficult; 25 m, Very Difficult; and 30 m has a Heroic difficulty. Characters using the Super Leap power use their control dice instead of the jumping skill. The jumping skill is used only when no Force ability is being called into play. Enhanced Speed * Control Difficulty: Difficult, modified by distance moved beyond normal Move rating. * Effect: The Jedi can run much faster than a normal member of his species, up to four times faster than his species' norm. The difficulty for doing this is Difficult for doubling his normal Move rate, Very Difficult for tripling it, and Heroic for quadrupling it. This power takes an intense degree of focus, however, and as such no other power may be "kept up" while using this one. Sense Powers Postcognition * Sense Difficulty: Easy seeing less than two hours; Moderate for seeing more than two hours but less than a week; Difficult for seeing more than a week but less than six weeks; Very difficult for six months to a year; Heroic for seeing more than a year but less than two years. +10 for each additional year. * Time to Use: Five minutes, or +10 for each minute less. * Effect: Can see clearly into the past, noting any detail. Magnify Sense * Sense Difficulty: Very easy; modified by proximity. * Time to Use: Three rounds. * Effect: Increase effectiveness of normal senses. Life Detection * Sense Difficulty: Very easy if the subject has Force skills or is Force-sensitive. Moderate if not. Modified by relationship. * Effect: Detect live sentient life. Knows location of life form. Can counter with a perception or control roll. Life Sense * Sense Difficulty: Very Easy. Modified by proximity and relationship. * Effect: Can sense presence and identity of a specific person for who is being searched for. Can sense how injured. Can counter with perception or control. Receptive Telepathy * Sense Difficulty: Very easy for friendly targets. Counter with perception or control. Modified by proximity and relationship. * Effect: Can sense surface thoughts and feelings. If roll is double difficulty, can sift though last 24 hours of thoughts and memories. Sense Force * Sense Difficulty: Moderate for an area; Difficult for sensing details or specific objects within the area. Modified by proximity. * Effect: Can sense if an area has a lot of life forms in it, and if there is a dark side tendency or light side tendency. Combat Sense * Sense Difficulty: Moderate for one opponent; +3 for each additional target. * Effect: Attack and defense are +2D against targets. Danger Sense * Sense Difficulty: Moderate or attacker’s control roll. * Effect: Jedi gets to know the round before someone is attacking him, and can act before then. Alter Powers Telekinesis * Alter Difficulty: Very Easy for < 1kg; Easy for 1 to 10kg; Moderate for 11 to 100kg; Difficult for 101 to 1000kg; Very Difficult for 1001 to 10 tons; Heroic for 10 tons to 100 tons. * Force Push Difficulty: Roll against target’s dexterity or control. * Effect: Object is moved; this power may be kept up. * Force Push Effect: Target is knocked down and may not act for a round. Injure/Kill * Alter Difficulty: Targets control or perception. * Effect: Darkside point. Must be touching character, damage is Alter over original perception or control roll. Combined Powers Projective Telepathy (Control + Sense) * Control Difficulty: Very easy. Increase by +5 to +10 if the Jedi cannot visualize the thoughts they are sending. * Sense Difficulty: Very Easy if target is friendly or doesn’t resist; otherwise roll perception or control. * Effect: Jedi projects thoughts to target. Affect Mind (Control + Sense + Alter) * Control Difficulty: Very Easy for perceptions; Easy for memories; Moderate for conclusions. Modified by proximity. * Sense Difficulty: Target’s control or perception roll. * Alter Difficulty: Very easy for slight momentary distractions; Easy for brief visual distractions; Moderate for short hallucinations, or memories less than a day old; Difficult for slight disguises to facial features, hallucinations which can be sensed with two sense (sight and sound) for memories less than one minute old. Very Difficult for five sense hallucinations, if memory change is major or if logic is perfectly clear and coming to the wrong conclusion is virtually impossible. Control Another’s Pain (Control + Alter) * Control Difficulty: Very Easy. Modified by relationship. * Alter Difficulty: Easy for wounded characters; Moderate for incapacitated characters; Difficult for Mortally Wounded characters. * Effect: Same rules as Control Pain. Control Mind (Sense + Alter) * Control Difficulty: Easy for a Dark Jedi. Moderate for a Light Jedi. * Sense Difficulty: Target’s perception or control roll. Modified by relationship. * Alter Difficulty: Depends upon number of targets and side of the Force being used. * Effect: Dark side point awarded; Jedi can control target. Enhanced Coordination (Control + Sense + Alter) * Control Difficulty: Moderate. * Sense Difficulty: Difficult. * Alter Difficulty: Variable, depending upon number of targets. Modified by proximity. * Effect: Jedi targets three specific Dexterity, Mechanical, or Strength skills. All targets receive a bonus of 1D for every 3D (rounded down) that they have in the given skills. May be kept up. New rolls required for changing skills or targets. Dim Other’s Senses (Control + Sense) * Control Difficulty: Easy. Modified by proximity. * Sense Difficulty: Target’s control or perception roll. * Effect: Reduces the perception of target or targets. Use +3 for each additional target. Use roll of target with highest perception skill. Transfer Force (Control + Alter) * Control Difficulty: Easy, modified by relationship. * Alter Difficulty: Moderate. * Effect: Save mortally wounded character; character will not die unless further injured. Must be touching character. Must spend Force Point to use. Equipment Genos dresses in a black jumpsuit and covers himself with a brown robe. His blond hair is unruly and he openly displays his bionic hand. While he generally is not one for attachments, he does carry around multiple lightsabers on him in a bandolier. On his person Genos wears a bandolier with all of his captured lightsabers secured on it. He has a comlink, datapad, binders, and credstick. Additionally, he has a copy of selected passages from Obi-Wan's Journal and a letter from his mother, Seneca. He also gained an amulet of Ibis and an Ibis scout cloak. Lightsabers * Blue Lightsaber: Genos made his blue-bladed lightsaber when he trained under Jedi Master Luke Skywalker * Yellow Lightsaber: Genos’ former mentor Dask used two yellow-bladed lightsabers. One was buried with Dask, the other is still used by Genos. * Red Lightsaber: Genos took Inquisitor Tremayne’s lightsaber from him after he beat him in a duel. * Red Triangular Lightsaber: Genos took this after defeating a vessel of Lord Sithspawn aboard The Endless Dawn. * Black Lightsaber: Taken from Axur after defeating him on Asilay. * Black-Blue Lightsaber: Taken from Boudico, this lightsaber is dark inside with blue color emanating outwards. It's handle is a matte black. Related Characters Family & Friends The son of Seneca Ia'danian, a Jedi Knight originally from Kuat, and a clone war pilot, Genos Ia'danian was raised as Myn Donos by a wealthy Kuati family. He has broken ties with them and has not spoken to them since his defection from the Empire. Genos is close friends with Blaine Hansom, Holla Ettyk, Barrett Wallace, Bota Zi, Ronia Del Vath, and for a year worked alongside, but from a distance, to a man known as Boudico. It has since been revealed that this partnership was created to better the Thrawn's Empire of the Hand. Mentors Genos was mentored by Dask Ra'tava, a half-twi'lek Jedi Master, duelist, and young ambassador. Unfreezing him from stasis, he trained Genos until he confronted his ancient enemy and rival's descendent, Axur, who was able to strike down Dask. Genos then took on Axur and with Dask's force ghost, and the support of Blaine, Holla and Barrett, were able to defeat him. Later, Luke Skywalker briefly mentored him on the ways of the force and provided some copied pages from Obi-Wan Kenobi's journal. Trainees After meeting (and defeating) the sister of Axur, Ronia Del Vath on Asilay, she traveled with Genos and the crew, re-learning the ways of the force from Genos and cleansing herself of any dark influence. Later on, Genos met a force-sensitive Ithorian youth named Paalvash, whom he left with Momaw Nadon. Starships The Spectre Genos' personal starfighter is the modified TIE interceptor The Spectre. It was an experimental model, and forerunner of the TIE Avenger, which Genos stole directly from the testing facility to make his escape from the Empire. Droids R2-X1 Xone is an astromech droid, which serviced on the first Death Star. Genos added a top hat and bow tie to the unhappy droid, which in protest, fried his circuits. Since repaired, Genos modified the droid to believe that he was a Sith Master and, upon meeting actual sith, he had to be restrained by Tek. It is unknown if Genos has modified his behavior again since. Category:PCs Category:Genos